


Goro's Recruitment Pitch

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [38]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Zero Guts Ren, akechi is terrible, it all started off as a convo in sin land, lavenza is there for like a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Goro plans to recruit the adorable attendant for his guild, see what he does next.





	Goro's Recruitment Pitch

Summary: Goro plans to recruit the adorable attendant for his guild, see what he does next.

_Note: things happen in sin land in the shuake server, and this was born._

**Warnings: Innuendos, Goro Laying It On THICK, Zero Guts Ren, Sweaty Mess Ren.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Goro was a guild leader on a mission.

He walked with purposeful steps to the Velvet Room and towards the desk in the middle that was manned by the cutest fluff head in the whole universe, and his assistant.

“Ren,” Goro spoke up, voice as sweet as honey, “I have a proposition for you,” Goro purred.

The little assistant, Lavenza, gave him an unimpressed look before she took her Compendium and left him and Ren alone.

Ren slowly raised his head to meet Goro’s eyes, and Goro relished the blush forming on the attendant’s cheeks.

“What is it, Goro?” Ren swallowed thickly, sweat starting to bead on his forehead as he clutched at the edge of the desk nervously.

“Won’t you join my guild?” Goro sighed forlornly, stepping closer to the desk and bending down to place his elbows on it and rest his chin on his hands, “You’re the best Velvet Room attendant I have ever seen and worked with; the way you handle Personas is simply marvelous, awe-inspiring, _tongue-tying_ -“ With every compliment, Goro leaned forward closer and closer to Ren until he was basically lying down on his front on the desk, and had Ren pressing himself against the back of his chair, blush intensifying and sweat dripping down his face.

“You won’t have to fear from _anything_ in my guild,” Goro whispered breathily, “I’m good at _riding_ , and _climbing_ , I’m good with a _gun_ , and a _sword_ ; I’m the famous _Silvertongue_ , Akechi Goro, and I will _take care of your every need_. You shall be _under my command_ , so you don’t need to worry for anything. I’ll take _good care of you_.” Delivering his speech choke-full of innuendos, Goro observed from under his eyelashes as Ren reached inhuman levels of blushing.

Goro gently smiled as he reached for Ren’s cheek to caress it, before he lunged forward, unoccupied hand grasping the edge of the desk for balance, and pushing into Ren’s space until their faces were inches apart, then he grinned devilishly, “Think on it, _honey_.”

Swiftly, he pulled back and walked out of the room, only looking back long enough to glimpse Ren slump forward on the desk.

He’d give Ren three days before he finally surrendered to the temptation and reached out for Goro.

And then Goro would have the best attendant of the Velvet Room at his side.

(And hopefully his bed. Eventually. Because he fully intended to fulfill his promises to Ren, and also because he was as weak to Ren as Ren was weak to him.)

.

End


End file.
